


Heroes Are Made When You Make A Choice

by Neakco



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neakco/pseuds/Neakco
Summary: Inspired heavily by the song Hero-Red Pill Mix by Superchick.Deals with stepping up to be a hero against bullies.Some characters may be a little OOC.This is not a sad story, it is an inspirational one. Or that is my hope.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Heroes Are Made When You Make A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning heavy bullying and suicide themes.
> 
> The story is definitely better if you have at least heard the song.
> 
> This hasn't been beta read and I am writing with a fogged-up head. So please let me know of any errors or corrections. I highly enjoy criticism so go nuts, but I will not tolerate bullying.

The boy was sitting all alone again. Marinette may have only been at this school for a week but even she knew his isolation wasn’t by choice. She didn’t know his name but she could clearly see his pain. She had no idea if he had said or done something to be isolated but to her, it didn’t matter. No one deserves to be hated like that. 

Marinette had gotten up to join the boy at his table when a girl stepped in front of her. 

“You don’t want to talk to that loser.” She sneered slightly, “Tell you what if you go over there and accidentally dump your lunch on him than you can come and sit with me and my friends.” 

Marinette was completely shocked. She had switched to this school to avoid bullies; not to become one. 

The girl saw took Marinette’s quiet as indecisiveness. “You do this and you are one of us. But decide fast, the offer is only good until lunch is over.” She then walked towards a loud and packed table. 

Marinette did want to make friends here, but not like this, never like this. The price of fitting in was too expensive for her. She straightened her back and smiled wide before walking towards the lone boy’s table. She took a seat and held out her hand. She pretended not to notice that he flinched away from her. “Hi, I’m Marinette. I am new to the school and would like to be friends.” 

The boy reluctantly took her hand to shake. “Jaden. You don’t want to be my friend. They will only target you too.” 

“Won’t be the first time and probably won’t be the last.” She smiled as she started to eat her lunch. “Why should your pain be my price to fit in?” 

Jaden managed a small smile, “Thank you Marinette.” 

Marinette finished lunch knowing that Jaden would be okay now as long as he had her. 

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._

The table she sat at with Jaden had more people now. Marinette’s bravery in the face of bullies had seemingly inspired others. 

“How did you become so brave Marinette?” She wasn’t sure who asked the question. 

Marinette looked back, not on her continuing adventures as Ladybug, but on her time in her old classroom. 

Every day she was ignored, left alone, or bullied. All because she stood up for her morals. Every day became more painful to keep going. 

Marinette could recall when she would take out one of her sewing needles to draw on her arm. She remembers how the pain would remind her she was still alive. That she existed. That she mattered. 

Marinette then thought back to how much her own doubt weighed her down. How she began to believe everyone would be better without her. That she still wasn’t cut out to be a hero. She remembers that living each day was nothing more than a chore. 

Finally, she remembers swinging to the top of the Eiffel Tower where she renounced Tikki. She had a handful of pills that she knew would cause her to sleep forever. If for some reason that didn’t work, she knew that sleeping up her would cause her to fall to the ground far below. She had stood and looked over the city. Her eyes were dry, she had nothing left to give. She remembers glancing down at her clenched fist before screaming all her emotions and throwing the handful of pills as far as she could into the night. 

She blinks to come back to the present and addresses the whole table. “I decided to live.” 

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._

Marinette was almost home when she spotted Nino at the park with Chris and Alya’s little sisters. He seemed to be working on something and not paying attention. She sighed in relief and was going to keep walking when she saw Chris, Ella and Etta bullying another child. She knew that they looked up to Nino and Alya and were probably just trying to emulate them. 

So, she braces herself and turns towards her old friend. “Nino, can we talk?” 

“What do you want?” His voice was harsh and almost made her flinch. 

“I know you don’t like me, but please, take a look a Chris right now.” 

Nino’s eyes widened at what he saw and he rushed over to his brother. 

Marinette chose to sit under a tree and watch for black butterflies. She listened as Nino lectured the three children about bullying. She almost smiled when Chris told him they were just trying to be like him and Alya. She continued to watch as Nino broke down and told his little brother that bullying was still wrong, that he himself had been wrong. 

Nino finally came back towards her with his head held in shame. “It didn’t matter if you were a bully or not. I see that we treated you wrong. I’m sorry Marinette.” 

She stood and smiled kindly, “I may not be able to forgive you just yet, but as long as you try to be better for Chris then I promise to try.” 

“Thanks, dude.” 

As Marinette walks away she could her Nino on the phone with Alya. He was explaining that they needed to talk and take a long hard look at themselves. 

She smiled to herself. With any luck, Alya and Nino would become better role models for their little siblings. 

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in front of the press. She stood tall as she addressed the camera. 

“Yesterday’s akuma was caused when a father discovered his son had taken his own life due to bullies.” 

Chat spoke solemnly beside her. “This wasn’t just one small act of bullying. This young man had been bullied for years.” 

Ladybug raised her hands to stop any questions. “We are not here to point fingers. We are here to raise awareness.” She took a steadying breath and continued. “Most people know that the bully is wrong, but what about those that sit back and watch?” 

Chat spoke up with a brief flash of guilt, “How many of us sit back and decide it isn’t our problem? How many of us decide not to say anything because if we do it will make our own lives harder?” Guilt flashes across his face again before it is replaced by determination. “I did this. I feel guilty every day for not stepping up in my civilian life to stop a bully. I will never make that mistake again. I can never do enough to make up it either.” 

Ladybug smiled at him before turning back to the cameras. “Don’t just walk past bullying with your head down. Remember that not picking a side is the same as quietly siding with the bully. One small act of kindness can save a life. Save a family.” 

“You don’t need superpowers to be someone’s hero.” Chat stood straighter. 

“Heroes are made when you make a choice!” 

The next week Marinette smiled when she saw the new monument in the park. It was a memorial for all those that gave up their lives because of bullies. She was quite proud of Chloe and Adrien for paying for it. 

She walked closer to look at the etched words, ‘The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.’ 

She walked to the other side and saw her own words shining brightly, ‘Heroes are made when you make a choice.’ 

Nothing can ever bring back the lives already lost, but maybe, maybe this is the start of a new fight. A fight for what is right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are being bullied or know someone that is then be a hero. Reach out to someone, be it a friend or a stranger. You are not alone. There are websites and hotlines you can call.
> 
> If you really need someone to talk but are scared of the options given then feel free to talk to me. I can't guarantee that I will have the advice you need or want, but I listen.


End file.
